


The Limo Ride

by LaingsLady



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Limousine Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingsLady/pseuds/LaingsLady
Summary: Tom needs to work of some tension before walking the red carpert.





	The Limo Ride

The Limo Ride

Warnings: slight bit of Dom/Sub, rough fucking, bit of dirty talk

Tom saw you getting dressed so he knew you weren’t wearing panties under your dress and with the high slit, up to your thigh, he was going insane. The limo was already waiting out the front of the hotel. Though he knew with L.A traffic there was at least 30 minutes before they arrived at the theatre. The elevator ride down was excruciating for him, all he wanted to do was push you against the wall and ravish you but unfortunately for Tom there were other people in the elevator. He would have to wait until you were in the limo.

The limo had barely taken off when Tom hauled you onto his lap, pressing your bare cunt onto his rock-hard cock. “Holy shit Sir! Please fuck my cunt. Please sir.” Tom smirked at the fact that by barely touching he already had you begging. Moving one hand from your hip to his pants he undid the button and lowered the zipper; you watched his cock spring out because he was commando as always. Shimming his pants down to hopefully avoid getting them wet, he gave you the look; the look which means you’re about to get throughly fucked in the back of a limo.

Moving you up so he could slam you down on his cock his grin was most devilish. He looked as if he was going to devour you right then and there. He was thrusting like a wild beast. You could feel him punching into your cervix and rubbing against your g-spot all at once. His hand slid up into your hair and wrenched your head back so he could lick and suck your neck. While he ate your neck his other hand slipped down to your cunt and rubbed your clit in time with his thrusts. He soon had you clenching around his ever moving cock. He sped up his thrusts so he could have you cuming around his cock and screaming out “SIR” so that even over the loud music the people outside could still hear you. Straining to hold on while you orgasmed Tom kept slamming into your cunt, he planned on getting at least another orgasm out of you before the ride was up. Since he had throughly ravished your neck he moved down to your breasts, sucking you nipples through the thin material of dress he soon had them pebbling in his mouth. With one hand clenched in your hair, his mouth sucking on your breasts, a hand rubbing your clit and his cock slamming up into your cunt Tom soon had you falling into your second orgasm. Hardly able to resist cuming Tom kept doing everything he was so he could drag you to a third orgasm quickly so he could cum in your hot, wet cum. You had barely finished cuming when your cunt started clenching around his hard cock again. This was it he would no longer be able to resist coming with you. He moved you dresses strap from your shoulder and bit down on the skin, this caused you to cum and cum hard. Tom slammed into your cunt and came so hard and heavy that his cum mixed with yours and was already leaking out of you even with his cock still buried inside of you.

He pulled out his pocket square to help clean you and him up. It got so wet that he would obviously be walking the red carpet without it. The driver knocked on the partition to let you both know that you had arrived at the theatre. Clearing his throat Tom climbed out of the car and adjusted his pants hoping that it wasn’t to noticeable that his cock was still semi-hard.


End file.
